User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 20
Oi, Knave RERE:Knave Strange HF Stuff You said a few days ago that you wanted to talk to me about something...? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 14:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Help Hey can you change my article's name from, Sangheili Commando Corps. to Sangheili/Unggoy Commando Corps?. Thanks.-- Help hi i ask of your view on the following pages which ajax seem's to have a problem with: *Talk:Continent Artillary Tank *Talk:Red-Arrow Defence System *Talk:Zeus Heavy Assault Tank *Zeus Command Vehicle *Stinger Missile Tank if you would help solve these problems that would be much appreciated. i do not wish to comment of the questions asked by ajax unless needed as a tire of his little games. J!MMY''8806 18:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna read a good article Since you made one of my favorite articles, Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, I think you should read a kjoint project article between me and EliteMaster117, and give us any advice you can. Thank you. Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign. I must apologize, dear sir For not accepting your party invites on Xbox Live last night, I was discussing rather urgent issues with my fellow moderators and a few admins at a forum I moderate at. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 07:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Gmail Yep, I'm still on but I'm always worried about interrupting something when I see that your active. Since I'll be available about 99% of the time I show up there, will you just send me a chat when you're free to talk? Yay!!! Novel means good, right ? Well, I guess Im fine, thinking up some new articles. The only articles I am bad at making are ship articles, because I dont know lengths and height and that stuff. Any way thsnks for reading, ttyl :) Meeting Hey RelentlessRecusant, long time no see =P I was wanting to talk to you. Could you come to the IRC at #halopedia and PM me? I understand you may not be online at the moment, seeing as to how busy you are so please inform me when you are free to talk. See you around pal. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE:BQ-3 Spectre RE:Sandbox Thanks, I enjoyed talking with you last night. Whenever you've got a night that looks free coming up, just message me in some fashion and I'll be able to chat at your convenience. - RE: Bandersnatch I've done a whole series! Jabberwock, Snark, Tove. I'm hoping to do the Jubjub Bird, the Rath, and the Borogove soon! Naturally, I'm basing them all on real extinct animals - the Rath may turn out as an Entelodont! Ah, those Precursors. What would galactic diversity have done without them! Specops306, Kora '' 02:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Gettin' Back to Ya! =P Sorry for being sluggish in responding... again. I apologize but I don't really use gmail or any of that stuff. Sorry. I usually use the IRC for chatting and discussing future articles. I will look into it though. If I figure it all out, I'll get back to you. Later, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters... '']] 21:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Question Is it true you are only 15? Don't mean to pry. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 11:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Check your E-Mail I sent you a message regarding IRC Ops. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Permission Greetings RelentlessRecusant, I'm here to ask if I can have the permission to create a new user account on this wikia. The reason being is that when I first created my account on Halo Fanon back in August 2008, I didn't really take my username creation into consideration. I just clicked Create Account and within seconds I had typed in Zamra 'Vorum and joined under that name without any thought. During the first few months I was fine with it, but up until now I've just been thinking that I taken more consideration. I thought it would be simpler if I asked an adminstrator for permission because if I was to create a new account without telling anyone I fear that I would get flame messages or be accused of sock puppetry. I'm aware that if I was allowed to create a new account, my old one would have to be blocked. Which I have no problem with. Please respond when you have the time. Thanks Request Hi, I was just wondering that since I know that you've made at least 1 RP, you could tell me how to make a new one? I've always wanted to try to make my own RP for everyone to try (of course, since I'm not a very popular user, maybe no one will try...). When you get a moment leave a response on my talk page. Thank you, Nra 'Vadumee 23:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding your Cyclops Cyclops is a creature with a single eye in the middle of its forehead. That said, it has only one eye. Maybe you should fix the trivia. :P -5ub7ank(7alk) 17:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Knavish Knave Re: MOS To my knowledge, we don't have an official manual of style, but it's a generally accepted concept that a more professional looking article has the title capitalized as needed (with exceptions of course, like you wouldn't write "Lord Of The Rings", you'd right "Lord of the Rings"). The only people who generally don't capitalize articles are the users/IPs that appear, right a really poor grammar/NCF/GM article, then disappear, or hang around and cause trouble. In any case, I'd think it'd be safe to assume that it's best if you do capitalize articles, for all reasons above. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Gmail Sure, but can't guarantee how long I can be on for. RR, all due respect, every other respectable user on this site does so. Halopedia does so. I know you have great respect for Wookieepedia, but that's two versus one. If common sense dictated that Wookieepedia had a better idea, I'd follow, but I don't see it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) The Real Struggle It's been a while friend. I came to you today to show you this: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meat_and_Taters#MY_STRUGGLE Please read all that's in that section and tell me what you thought. It took a lot of guts to say what I said there. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks friend. I knew I could count on you :) FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Reminder Hello again, RelentlessRecusant. I do not know if you are aware of this but I sent you a message about a week ago and you never replied back. Which may be due to the fact you recieved other messages after I sent mine and never took notice of it. Anyway if you have the time, would you kindly respond to my previous message which is a few messages above this one, entitled Permission. Thanks. Correction I just read your message, at first I was confused about your response because I hadn't requested about making a RP but then I realized you read the wrong message by mistake. You responded to another users request to create a RP, my message was right above theirs. I was requesting if it was all right for me to create a new account. I apologize for confusion caused.